How To Marry A Millionaire
by ClareMeyers
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose have been living the high life in New York City, and it's all about to end. The girls, however, have a plan to sustain their lifestyles and its quite simple. Marry millionaires of course! Fall in love with his money, not him. That's the idea. Too bad its easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first story, so I'm just going to add a quick little note before I start. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope this story is something you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any quotes, characters, songs, or pictures that are associated with this story. Everything belongs to there rightful owners and I take no credit for anything other than writing! The idea is also based on the classic movie "How to Marry a Millionaire" and I don't take credit for that either but I am trying to make the story its own so it probably won't be exactly like the movie except a couple references here and there. So nobody get upset and report me because you think I'm stealing any ideas. But if you haven't seen the movie you should definitely give it a try its hilarious. **

"_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as thought their here to stay"_

_Yesterday-The Beatles_

My mother always used to tell me that love is a temporary madness.

Madness: a state of being severely mentally ill and/or extremely foolish.

Temporary: lasting for only a brief moment in time. It will always end and it will always hurt.

Luckily I never believed her; for the most part.

"We're being what?" I was in disbelief. This little apartment that overlooked Central Park had become home and now my own family was going to rip it right out from under my feet. We couldn't possibly leave New York that would mean having to return to Forks with my father.

"Yeah, apparently somebody in our family got this insane idea that we're wasting money!" Rosalie's face was void of emotion and her lips were pursed into a grimace.

Shifting her small frame with obvious discomfort Alice chimed in, "Are you sure Rose, I mean my parents are still paying?" her face was twisted in desperation.

I don't really know what was on my face but on the inside I could feel my stomach tie itself in knots. Why would our own families want us evicted?

"No Alice they're not paying either, apparently they had some agreement." Agreement, what kind of agreement?

"What kind of agreement?" Alice practically screamed making me flinch back. At that point I could feel my head start to sway slightly. I never responded to shock very well and I quickly felt myself thud ungracefully onto the couch.

"You don't need to scream Alice! We will figure out a way out of this, we don't need our parents. Now go start packing." That could not be all she had to say! We were about to be kicked out of our house and I could not go back home.

It was all she had to say though, her heels were retreating down the hallway and I could hear her door slam shut. Alice turned to me.

"Bella are you okay sweetheart, you look a little pale?" She sat down next to me trying to offer some comfort. I didn't accept it very graciously and she quickly noticed, probably because of the nauseated look on my face.

"Bella I'm sure Rose has a plan, she always has a plan. That's how we got here in the first place." Now she was trying to make a joke, but I couldn't crack a smile.

She was right, Rosalie always had a plan. Ever since we were young, growing up in Forks Washington, she had always had a plan. She had a plan for her first day of kindergarten right down to what color crayon she was going to use. She had a plan all the way through high school and never missed a beat. I, being her baby cousin and her only companion, got automatically enrolled in her schemes. Not that I ever complained.

I had always been a bit more subordinate to her. I was younger and soon became accustomed to her constant protection. Especially since that sense of security wasn't going to come from anyone else. But now I watching her walk away and give into our family just like that, it felt more like she had left me spinning in circles. I was dazed and confused and couldn't seem to muster the strength to stop.

"She has a plan Bella, if she hasn't told us what it is yet I'm sure there's good reason." Alice said with one of her signature smiles.

"You make it sound like Rose is God in this house!" I chuckled but Alice gave me a serious look. Her eyes glinting with fear and washed over in memory. I clamped my mouth shut and refused to look her in the eye after that. She didn't say anything else just got up and walked away.

Alice always treated Rose like a God in this house; she had a good reason I suppose and her own bad memories. I felt terrible about even hinting at them especially when I couldn't bear to look at them myself.

I shifted uncomfortably on the couch and was about to get up and find her, but there was an overwhelming amount of emotions in this house and they seemed to push me back down. Everyone was angry, depressed, confused and probably on the edge of a breakdown so I edged myself back into the couch and tried to close my eyes. I just needed a minute; maybe a minute would make it all go away. I can't go home again, I just can't.

_Flashback_

"_That was delicious Bella; you have the makings of a great chef!" My aunt Sophia gave me an expectant look with her glossy eyes and half drunken compliment. She was either waiting for me to clear the table or get the maid. I smiled at her and got up from my seat._

"_Thank you; you learn a lot when you practice everyday." I gave her my best attempt at a smile although my statement stunned her a bit too much._

"_You mean you do this everyday? Doesn't Charlie at least hire help once or twice a week?" Now she was starting to make a scene. There wasn't anyone around to notice but I wasn't an expert on calming her drunken exasperations and I didn't want to deal with whatever insults she might throw my way. I didn't understand why she was so surprised, she knew how divided our family was when it came to economical standing. Luckily uncle Leonard could see the uproar starting to form because he came over, smiled at me, and pulled his wife to the other room._

_I'm usually not much of an eavesdropper, its not how I was raised, but I couldn't help but to hear this, especially since they were right in the doorway. But I just turned myself to the sink, busying my hands with dirty dishes and trying not to look like I could hear everything. _

"_Now Sophia I already told you about their economic issues, why do you think we're paying for this girl's life in New York City." His voice was firm and could barely hold a whisper._

"_But Leonard, I thought Charlie as going to at least pay some of the expenses! They couldn't possibly be that bad. We're going to be wasting money, money that I so rightfully need!" My aunt Sophia was never too good at secrets or whispering for that matter, and for once I had really wished that she was. But no matter how much it hurt to hear this I couldn't help but crane my neck in their direction._

"_Don't you think I know that? Rosalie is expensive enough, but Renee was my sister and I promised her I would take care of her daughter when Charlie couldn't. So now, you are going to walk away and if I should happen to hear one mention of this I swear the gods won't be able to help you when I lay these hands on you. Understood?" The speech ran cold through every bone in my body and I could see Aunt Sophie swallow hard. She nodded and walked away, her drunken stupor wallowing in fear._

"_Bella! Bella!"_

_End Flashback_

"Bella! This is really no time to be sleeping!" Alice was shaking my body back and forth her face a little to close for comfort.

"Oh gosh, how long was I asleep?" My eyes felt just a little stuck together and I was still a little drowsy.

"You were out for about an hour, but that doesn't matter because Rose has a plan. She has a plan Bella we're going to be okay!" The way her eyes beamed hope and trust I could've been blinded. She sounded like a woman in love the way she spun around and laughed.

"Are you sure it's a good plan?" This only made Alice laugh harder, as if the thought of Rosalie coming up with a bad plan was too funny to be possible.

"Oh Bella you are to funny! Now come on she's waiting in her bedroom, we're saved Bella, we're saved!" I smiled, her optimism becoming slightly contagious.

Alice dragged me through the hall and into Rosalie's room where we both took a seat, both getting slightly swallowed up by the overstuffed bedding. Rosalie came out of her walk-in closet with a smile; the same smile that had gotten us here in the first place.

"I have a plan my friends, and it is a good one! Our parents think were wasting money, so we're going to have to come up with our own money!" Rosalie sat down next to me and looked at us like she had just said the most ingenious thing in the world. Alice and I, however, couldn't help our confused stares.

"You mean get a job?" Alice asked with a tinge of disgust.

"No Alice what kind of job can we get that could make the kind of money we need almost instantly?" Rosalie rolled her eyes realizing she was going to have to give more of an explanation.

"It's not that difficult, all we need to do is get married!" Rosalie's eyes lit up at the genius she thought she had just laid out on the table. But Alice and I must've been at a different table because we couldn't seem to follow along.

"Get married?" Alice practically choked out while I sat there in a dead silence, grateful she had voiced out for the both of us. I wasn't quite certain what jumbled mess would've run out of my tongue.

"Yes, but not just marry anyone we have to marry up! We have to marry millionaires!"

Well now the woman had just gone insane!

"Rose how could we possibly do something like that?" I whispered out meekly.

"Well I have already compiled a list of eligible bachelors just take your pick." She pulled out a piece of notebook paper from her desk and laid it out in front of us as if she had just presented us with the secrets to the universe.

_Eligible Millionaires_

_James Sutherland_

_Michael Newton_

_Edward Cullen_

_Emmet McCarty_

_Jasper Whitlock_

_Jacob Black_

_Laurent_

"You do realize there are only seven names on this list?" I asked reading it over and over again.

"And one of them doesn't even have a last name!" Alice's voice had become more of a neurotic high pitched squeal at this point.

"Well I said eligible! I had to make sure I didn't add anybody undesirable on there!" Rosalie said with a signature eye roll.

"Rosalie, by Jasper Whitlock do you mean Jasper Hale; my cousin, your brother." Rosalie just smiled and nodded.

"Alright pick anyone you wish except for Emmet McCarty. That one's mine."

I finally brought myself out of shock and looked up at her, "Why'd you pick him?" I asked.

"He's too stupid to ever realize what I'm doing. He's easy-pickins and loaded." Her voice was cold and unfeeling. I couldn't help but think of how this poor man was going to be fooled into falling in love for his money. He was probably sitting somewhere in the very same city not expecting any of it. His life was probably going beautifully while three girls clutched at a piece of paper and picked at him like an animal. And yet I couldn't look at Rose with any hatred or disgust, I could only sit there and stare at these names. They weren't the answers to the universe but they seemed to be holding my world among them, so which one was I supposed to ask.

The silence stuck in the room for awhile and was only broken when Rosalie gave a huge sigh and walked out of the room leaving me and Alice alone.

"Well Bella were getting married, I got my tux you got your dress." Alice said trying to make me smile, but once again my mouth wouldn't move. I felt like a stone permanently etched with a frown.

I could feel myself start to choke up as I tried to keep my emotions at bay.

"Don't cry Bells its only temporary, it's either this or go home." This or go home sounded more like life or death. It all sounded so ridiculous but even though the situation was far from it I couldn't help but feel like my life was dependant on all this.

"Isn't true love and marriage supposed to be a fate kind of thing?" I murmured and Alice clutched onto my hand. There were many reasons why we had moved to New York, and most of those reasons had been voiced, sometimes screamed out at the top of our lungs. But one reason had remained quiet in the corner: love. I guess we all expected it to come naturally, in time. Unfortunately time had run out.

Alice smiled at me and ran out of the room only to return a few seconds later with two little darts in her hand from the game room across the hall.

"This is the closest to fate we're going to get." She handed me a dart and taped the list up on the wall. She took Rosalie's sleeping mask from her side table and covered up her eyes.

"Okay Bells give me three quick spins." I did as I was told and watched as she took a heavy sigh and threw the dart. She must've taken to hard a swing at it because her first attempt flew out an open window, along with the second and third try. After a few extra trips to the game room and some practicing on the opposite wall Alice managed to land her throw between two names.

"It's right between Emmet McCarty and Jasper Whitlock." I said as she took off the sleeping mask and passed it to me.

"Well alright that's simple enough, since Rosalie already has Emmet McCarty I get Jasper Whitlock." She nodded and gave me an attempted smile. I knew how she felt, she had only met Jasper once and she was now going to make an attempt to marry this man. She wasn't too great at hiding her emotions, it was fun playing poker with her, but right now she looked like a lost puppy and I couldn't bear to look.

"Well at least I know him and I can tell you he is one of the nicest guys out there." I tried to reassure her as I blindfolded myself and she spun me around.

I took my own deep breath and let the dart fly out of my hand; I heard a soft thump as it made contact with the wall and more possibly my future. I couldn't look but I heard Alice let out a small giggle as she took the sleeping mask off of my face.

The dart had pierced through one name, not in between but right smack in the middle.

Alice and I said nothing but with a silent agreement we both walked towards the laptop and typed in the name. Alice clicked on the first link and brought up a biography with a picture alongside it.

"Meet your new husband Bella." I could hear the laughter in her voice as if she was happy for me, or she was counting me lucky.

My voice could only muster up a small whisper and only a few words from its state of shock, "Edward Cullen."

**Okay this is the beginning as you can see. Please review even if you don't like it I'd like to know why. Please check my blog for any updates or information. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm updating quickly this time since I have a long weekend to just sit around. When school starts back up again I'll probably be updating on Fridays only. But let's just enjoy the long weekend while it's here and as always enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any quotes, characters, songs, movies or pictures that are associated with this story. Everything belongs to there rightful owners and I take no credit for anything other than writing! **

_"It's so strange how life works: You want something and you wait and wait and feel like it's taking forever to come. Then it happens and it's over and all you want to do is curl back up in that moment before things changed." _

_-Lauren Oliver, Delirium_

Time has always confounded me; how it could drag and lull for a minute meanwhile hours go on and fly by you in a daze. Alice and I found ourselves in a lull for a week, waiting for Rosalie's next move. We had picked our respective husbands and now the issue seemed to be getting to them. We we're in the right neighborhood, but you can't just go up to a millionaire and offer him a marriage proposal. Well you really can't do that to anyone. Today was different though, Rose had woken up bright and early and ushered us to get ready. We had important business to attend to.

"Rose, sweetie, me and Alice are ready." My knuckles barely made a noise against the door before it was ripped open.

"Great! Let's go." Rose said, looking at me through glossy eyes and flushed cheeks. Rose never cried. And I wanted push the issue further but she brushed me aside, walking towards the living room in a huff.

"So, are you sure this is a good idea Rose?"

She turned to me suddenly, "Tiffany's is always a good idea." Her face was stoic and her eyes had a 'if looks could kill' quality but I couldn't help but giggle.

"If this is your plan for picking up millionaires, well then, I'm sorry to inform you but it hasn't been a hotspot since the 1940's"

Rose scoffed at my statement and I could hear Alice giggle from the kitchen.

"Well alright then where do you think we should go?"

My mouth sewed itself shut and I nodded dumbly.

"What's that Bella?" Rose prodded at me with a smirk. She really knew how to shut me up. I wasn't one for contributing ideas or being much of a leader so instead I shuffled awkwardly to the kitchen. I found Alice covered in frosting with half a cupcake in her mouth. She must've not noticed me because she didn't stop until Rose came in and screamed.

"Alice Mari!" She screeched and I heard the cupcake clop onto the counter.

"What?" Alice asked with a full mouth.

"Alice, how could you?" Rose ripped whatever has fallen onto the counter with a napkin and threw it into the trash using a little to much force. She turned back to face and I heard Alice squeal before she clutched onto my hand.

"Alice sweetheart," Rose said through clenched teeth, "luckily for you I know my brother." I scoffed, quickly regretting it when Rose turned her glare towards me and practically growled.

"As I was saying, I know my brother, well enough, to give you some advice. He doesn't date pigs." Alice swallowed what was left of the cupcake and the sound was resonating in whatever deathly air had been created. I saw a couple of tears slip out of her eyes right after Rose stormed out.

"You okay?" I finally asked grabbing for a napkin and lightly dabbing away what was left of her tears and cupcake crumbs.

"She's really freaked out." Alice said quietly, ignoring my actual question. I decided it was best not to push it further.

"Are you sure? I hadn't noticed." She chuckled and I felt myself physically relaxing. Rose hadn't completely knocked her over. We both got up and made our way to the front door where Rosalie was already waiting.

"Let's go ladies, since Bella completely shot my Tiffany's idea down, we're going out to lunch. Unless Alice is already full." Rose was already half way down the hall. Me and Alice exchanged looks before shuffling after her.

One taxi ride later we found ourselves at some insanely ornate hotel that practically screamed 'I have five stars come spend your hard earned cash here.' I can't really remember the name; probably because I was so blinded by the gold encrusted…everything. Everything was sparkling right down to the professionally whitened teeth that seemed to be in everyone's mouths. Sure the girls and I had been accustomed to the ritz and glamour, but we had never really been comfortable with the overdone looking places. We we're still small town girls after all. I didn't say anything to Rose, she looked like she was walking on a tightrope and even the smallest thing could knock her over. Plus poor Alice was still a little frazzled from our earlier debacle in the kitchen.

We walked into the restaurant and came face to face with the hostess. She was a tall lanky girl with too much makeup and diamonds. It was a wonder those diamonds hadn't pinned her to the ground.

"Table for three please." Rose spoke for us as usual. She had a certain air about her that Alice and I hadn't been able to acquire. Her eyes made you feel like she didn't care about you and her body language kind of told you that she was light-years ahead of what you could ever hope to be. Plus she was dressed to kill, that was one aspect of this lifestyle that Alice and I had readily acquired. The hostess looked Rose up and down over some thin framed glasses before giving her a wry little smile.

"Of course, it'll be a 20 minute wait but you are welcome to sit at the bar until your table it ready." I almost keeled over trying to contain myself from laughing when I heard her speak. Her voice could've easily been for a grown man and for a split second I swear she was one. I was so focused on getting those weird images out of my head that I didn't even realize that Rose had accepted her offer and we were currently being lead to the bar. Rose never wanted to wait, much less wait at a bar. She demanded the best and with her looks it usually wasn't long before she got exactly what she wanted.

"We're going to wait?" Alice asked first as we situated ourselves.

"Of course! We need to scope out the territory, we can't be seated and then look around. We'll look deranged." Rose ordered us some drinks, I don't know what they were but I drank it anyways. I was starting to feel the nerves settle in and I needed to relax.

"So why are we here Rose?" I asked after finishing my drink.

"You guys didn't want to go to Tiffany's so I heard that my brother was going to be here having lunch with one of his clients."

Jasper had left Forks years before we had and become a successful lawyer in the city. We never saw him around though, mainly because Rose never wanted us to see him. She practically planned our lives around where he would and wouldn't be. That was also the reason why we had never even dared step into a place like this.

"He's going to be here?" Alice asked and a few people turned to face us. Rose glared at them and they quickly turned back to their own respective bubbles.

"Yes Alice, so you need to relax." Rose said in a shockingly soothing tone.

"I need another drink." Alice waved her glass at the bartender who readily came to her aid.

"I said relax Alice, not get drunk." Rose snatched the glass away from her and waved the bartender off. I have to admit he looked a little disappointed.

"But Rose, your expecting me to practically fall in love with him at the drop of a hat!" Alice was getting fidgety now, fiddling with the hem of her dress taking in short shallow breaths.

"No I'm not. First rule ladies, you fall in love with his money not him. We don't need to complicate things. Just picture this Alice, picture all the beautiful clothes and wonderful vacations you'll have at your disposal. That's what you fall head over heels for." Rose was giggling now, like a school girl. She was honestly excited about all this. I felt bad for Alice, she was going to have to take the plunge first, but I also was glad it wasn't me. I could relax and follow in Alice's footsteps when my turn came around.

Rose was still trying to pump Alice up when the hostess came to fetch us and lead us to our table. We walked in silence to small set up near some beautiful bay windows. There was a garden just on the other side with so many roses I could almost smell them through the glass. We placed our orders but I found myself only half there while I stared out the window. What if I had fallen in love before all this? What would he be like, would he bring me roses and dance with me until sunset. It was kind of corny and I would never tell the girls but I could just see it all in my head. I could picture what he would smell like, his smile, his eyes; everything about him would be perfect. This of course means that he would remain in my fantasies. Not only because I was about to dedicate my time to pining after some millionaire that I've never even met, but because someone as perfect as my dream man would never look twice at me. Hell, I've probably passed him a thousand times on the street and he never bothered to take the first glance.

"Bella!" Alice screeched at me and squeezed my hand, ripping me out of my fantasies. I was about to take my hand back when I realized who Rose was waving over.

"Jasper, sweetheart, it's been forever." Rosalie's words seemed a nauseatingly sweet and I could tell Jasper noticed.

"Hey Jasper." I smiled at him politely, not really knowing what to say considering the whole plan looming over me. Sure he didn't know about it, but I did, and it was a little unnerving knowing what we we're going to do to some sweet unsuspecting man. I didn't know the other two, and they could be complete jerks, but Jasper had always been so nice, and he was family. Kind of made this situation a little more disgusting.

"What are you girls doing here?" He asked, pulling out the extra chair and taking a seat next to Alice.

"Just here for lunch. Jasper this is our friend Alice, I believe you two have never met." Rosalie sure knew how to go straight for the kill. Jasper turned to Alice and offered her a smile. They shook hands and the poor girl almost fell back into my lap. Luckily I was close enough to catch her and Jasper didn't notice.

"It's very nice to meet you Alice." Alice's eyes widened a little bit and she nodded mutedly.

"So what are you doing here Jasper?" I asked, trying to take his attention off of her.

"I'm meeting a client; have to go over some legal issues before he signs a contract." I nodded and felt Alice grab my hand under the table. If she wasn't such a good friend of mine I would of found this situation hilarious. She was so darn tiny next to him, and was pretty much having a panic attack while he sat there so close and so very unaware.  
"Are we keeping you from him?" I knew Rose would kill me for even suggesting he leave, but Alice just wasn't ready.

"Oh no, don't worry about that, he's always late. I actually thought I was going to have to sit here for a good hour by myself waiting on him."

"Money doesn't guarantee punctuality Mr. Whitlock." Alice said in a whisper. She meant for only me to hear since she leaned towards me. Unfortunately for her a silence had fallen over the table and he chuckled lightly at her comment.

"Yeah I suppose that's true. It's probably why Rosalie always seems to just miss our family gatherings back in Forks." Jasper added and Rosalie glared at him.

"Oh please, you haven't been to a Thanksgiving or Christmas since you turned eighteen."

"I actually have been very good at visiting dad for the past few years. Do I avoid the particularly big holidays, sure. But I haven't missed a labor day yet." Now it was Alice's turn to giggle and I could tell Rose was holding back her glare. She knew what we were trying to do and if that meant laughing at Rose's expense then so be it.

"You know that's not true Jasper." Rose said with a smile.

"It must be, or else your pretty little friend wouldn't have laughed." Jasper smirked and I could feel Alice squeeze my hand tighter. She hadn't missed his casual little comment and was currently taking it out on my hand.

"Alright, I guess we're just going to be making all of our judgments based on Alice's laugh now." Rose's words we're starting to get a little more suspicious, but I couldn't really tell where she was trying to take her brother in all this.

"I suppose so, it's a pretty laugh, and we might end up making good judgments for a change." Jasper turned to Alice again and was about to say something when we heard his name being called out from across the room.

"Oh I think that's my client." Jasper said, and was about to excuse himself but instead found himself sitting back down. I was confused until I saw that the man was coming at us, gesturing for Jasper to sit. A waiter trailed behind him with a chair. His intentions seemed unclear until he reached our table and the waiter nestled his chair between Rose and Jasper, he was to sit right across from me. This wouldn't have bothered me until he actually sat down and I realized who he was.

"Jasper, if I had known you we're planning for us to eat with such lovely women I would've been on time." He had a crooked smile permanently etched on his face and I found an all to familiar frown returning to mine.

"You wouldn't have, but regardless this is my sister Rosalie, her friend Alice, and my cousin Bella." Jasper introduced us before actually turning to face us.

"And this is my client Edward Cullen."

"Hello Bella…"

**Author's Note: Oh dear what has happened here? Well I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me some reviews and tell what you think. What you liked, what you didn't like. I can't improve if I don't hear from you! Thank you so much for reading guys, have a wonderful weekend and I'll see you soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: It is Monday! Most people aren't as hyped up as I am on Mondays so for those of you who aren't here is a little something to brighten your day. Enjoy the chapter and pretty please leave me some reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any quotes, characters, songs, movies or pictures that are associated with this story. Everything belongs to there rightful owners and I take no credit for anything other than writing!**

I hate rollercoasters. I have always hated them and that will probably never change. Something about trusting my entire life to an insufficient metal bar around my waist while I plunder at inhuman speeds towards the ground just doesn't scream joy and pleasantries to me. And what I hate more than rollercoasters is when people try to explain things to me using rollercoaster metaphors.

So out of all the beautiful metaphors, song lyrics, and imagery I could've possibly used to explain my emotions when my name came slithering out from behind his lips the rollercoaster seemed to stand alone. And boy was it sneering at me, with a smug smirk and images of a derailing rollercoaster bringing me to my death on some highway ten miles from the supposed thrill ride base.

It wasn't that old metaphor of my life being a rollercoaster with its ups and downs. No, it was more of a comparison to possible evil and death, and that first deadly plunge. My heart was in my throat and my brain was to busy creating stupid rollercoaster death traps to allow me to do anything more than nod dumbly at the preposterously beautiful man. So he turned his attention from me to the other residents at my table and I was given time to recuperate. Whether he knew I wasn't breathing or not didn't matter, I was grateful for the lack of attention. I was supposed to marry this man. This man who didn't exist until a week ago was supposed to make me happy for the rest of my life.

"His money is supposed to make you happy." That's what Rose had said to me when I brought up the subject of my potential satisfaction in this marriage. His money was supposed to provide me with my fairytale ending while he sat back and watched. For all I knew he was a serial killer! Oh dear lord he was probably a serial killer. He probably has ten dead bodies crammed into the back of his limousine. He probably buys them expensive clothes and takes them out to eat first and then kills them in his pretty pent house suite. And then when there's blood on the floor some poor maid has to go clean it up! Oh my god, my life was over.

"Bella!"

Bella! I would scream to him for the thousandth time when he calls me by the name of some prostitute.

"Bella, sweetie."

Sweetie! Oh my god he would call me sweetie to try to comfort me and make me believe he's not that bad of a guy.

"Damn Bella, snap out of it!" I felt a sting on my arm and after a few seconds I realized Alice had slapped my arm in an attempt to discreetly snap me out of my trance.

I looked around and found the table's focus had returned to me. My internal panic attack couldn't possibly be that noticeable.

"I'm sorry; we're you talking to me?" I asked politely, not sure who I was supposed to be directing my conversation towards.

"Yes Bella, I was just telling Edward here what a great cook you are." Rose said to me, her words came through clenched teeth and she looked like she wanted to pounce on me for my slight faux pas.

"Oh yeah, I love to cook." On the inside I was cringing for my generic response. But I couldn't convince my brain that this man might need to know more than what was absolutely necessary. Rose didn't seem too pleased with my answer either, but Edward chuckled and she relaxed.

"That's great. You know I haven't had a home cooked meal since I was like ten. How pathetic is that?" His words were directed to the whole table, and he gave Jasper a pat on the back that seemed to resonate across the restaurant, but his eyes never left mine. I knew what he implying and I knew what Rose wanted me to say.

"Not pathetic at all." So I said the exact opposite. I don't know if it was purpose or not, but I felt myself pushing this man as far from me as possible.

"I need to use the ladies' room. Excuse me." I slid out of my chair with as much grace as I could muster and headed for the nearest waiter since I had no idea where the bathroom was.

"She seems really nervous. I think you've dazzled her Mr. Cullen." Rosalie said as soon as she thought I couldn't hear. Of course she knew exactly what to say. And of course it worked because I could hear Mr. Cullen laugh behind the waiter's directions to the bathroom.

The bathroom like it belonged to a king, and I was a little surprised that the toilet paper wasn't made out of me gold or hundred dollar bills. I admit I have done a good share of selfish spending in New York City, but there is certain modesty a small town instills in you that just doesn't seem to go away for some people. And thank god mine hadn't. I was only alone for a couple minutes before Alice came in to join me at the sink. I had been staring at myself trying to figure out how obvious my emotions ran across my face.

"What are we doing Alice?"

"Trying to be happy."

Her voice sounded like it was far away, like I was hearing it in a memory instead of having it said to me right now.

"Bella, I know this isn't normal. I know how nerve-wracking and strange-"

"NERVE-WRACKING AND STRANGE!" I was sure Rose had heard that one or at least half of the city. But no one came in and no one questioned and Alice's eyes grew three sizes that day.

"Alice I think this is a little more than nerve-wracking and strange." I whispered that time and let her gather herself while I tried to think of more adequate adjectives.

Alice broke the silence first, "Goofy? Dopey? Quite the predicament? Um, just plain stupid?" And of course I found myself laughing.

"I know it's not ideal, and I know its scary Bella. But our happiness isn't in Forks. I don't know about you but I really don't want to go back there. There's a reason we left and I think it's still as good a reason as it was three years ago. Just give this guy a shot, if you really hate him we can find you someone else. Or you can go home. Just know that you'd probably be going home alone." Her words came out thicker than the gold that plated the walls and before I was given a chance to question anything she had said I found myself alone in the bathroom again. Our reason still seemed like a damn good one, she was right about that. So instead of wading in unpleasant memories I walked out of the bathroom and back to the table.

No one looked up and I managed to slip back into our ornate little bubble without too much of a fuss. I don't know exactly where the conversation was but Alice gave me one of her thousand-watt smiles and my breathing managed to return to normal. If Jasper and Alice didn't fall in love then there was no chance for the rest of us.

"So Miss Swan, you managed to escape before I could question you further about those culinary skills of yours." And I found myself exactly where I had left off.

"It's just not something you can explain, like a great movie or an amazing book. You have to taste it yourself. Make up your own opinions." I gave him my best smile and in the corner of my eye I could see Rose physically relax.

"Well, food is one thing, I'll give you that. I will have to taste your cooking to see if you really have some sort of magical ability in the kitchen. But who has the time for movies and books anyways, other people's opinions are great for that sort of thing." My heart should've shattered, but instead I found it enflamed and angry.

"What do you mean who has time for books and movies? What the hell do you do all day that you can't stop and read or appreciate a good movie?" There was a shock in his eyes, but there was a challenge in mine that seemed to be quickly replicated in his.

"Some of us work for our living Miss Swan."

"Well God forbid you have to work and read in one lifetime."

At this point the waiter brought us our pathetically, overprices, scraps of food and everyone except me and Mr. Cullen seemed a little to eager to distract themselves in salads and meat.

"I don't know why you're getting so upset. Why does it matter to you if I read and watch movies?"

I wanted to tell him that I refused to have my future husband be some workaholic who can't appreciate Shakespeare and Fitzgerald and every brilliant author in between.

"Because I'm actually passionate about something other than my job and I refuse to have something I love be talked about like its some crappy hobby that's only for drug addicts and alcoholics."

"Wow, you must be great in bed."

Everyone at the table, including me, stared at him in wide eyed shock while he glued his unwavering smolder onto me.

"Alright, that is enough. Edward that was incredibly inappropriate, she is my cousin and you have no right to speak to her that way." Jasper chimed in first, and although he was trying to be firm, I could still hear the surprise shaking his voice and making him sound slightly pubescent. Edward didn't respond though, didn't even look at him.

"Well it has to be true. I'm never wrong about these things. Any woman who's willing to argue about something as stupid as books like that has to be good in bed."

"And anyone who's stupid enough to call books stupid has to be as worthless as any generic compliment that comes out of their mouth!" Now my voice was cracking, and for some reason I could feel some tears fighting hard to make it over the brim of my eyes. I was supposed to marry this stupid, insensitive, prick. And while I was trying against all odds not to cry or fling a knife at his head he was giving me a dazzling look and crooked smile that I suppose worked on ever other barbie he came across.

"I think its time for us to leave." I could feel a weight lift itself off of my shoulders at the utterance of those words, which surprisingly came from Rosalie. She put some money on the table and kissed her brother goodbye. We stood up with her and said our own farewells before following Rosalie out of the building and into a taxi. No one said anything for awhile, but I was sure they were on my side. They couldn't possibly make me marry this man; I was going to have to pick someone new.

"I think that went really well!" Rosalie finally said.

"By well, I hope you mean a complete catastrophe!" I said turning to her in the overcrowded backseat.

"Bella, he likes you. He really likes you. The fact that you were arguing with him just made him like you more. You basically just sealed the deal. I hope it works out that easily for me and Alice."

"Rose are you ill. Have you lost all connections to reality? Do I need to redirect this taxi to a hospital? Or an insane asylum!" I was arguing way to much for a weekday.

"Plus he mentioned sex on the first date." She was completely ignoring me.

"That was not a date Rose that was a rollercoaster ride that went up in flames."

"You're as good as married now sweetie."

**Authors Note: Well, I think Bella and Edward are off to the beginnings of a beautiful and healthy relationship! Everyone seems really mean to Bella in this chapter I realize that but there is a lot of explaining that needs to be done before it all makes sense. So far we've only heard Bella's side of things; maybe a change in perspective will shed some light. Should I change perspective in the next chapter or should I hold off. Review and let me know! If not I'll just make up my own mind and you might not like it. Have a wonderful week and I will see you on either Friday or Monday, or maybe somewhere in between! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Happy Monday! Here we are again with the next chapter of 'How to Marry a Millionaire!' But you already know that, so why don't we just continue on with the story. I hope you guys enjoy and if you've been looking forward to it I hope it was worth the anticipation and that it brightens up your Monday! I know it brightened mine considering how yucky and rainy it was today. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any quotes, characters, songs, movies or pictures that are associated with this story. Everything belongs to there rightful owners and I take no credit for anything other than writing!**

"_You're as good as married now sweetie." _

I ran my hands through my hair frantically, trying so hard to get those words out of my head. Twenty-four hours had passed and they were ringing in my ears as if Rose was whispering them to me constantly. I heard them in my sleep and they seemed to get more adamant when I woke up.

"Bella, I know you're the chef here, but I'm pretty sure eggs shouldn't look like this when you eat them." Alice's words temporarily chimed in and shut up whatever annoyance was running through my head.

I looked down at her plate to find some runny pool excuse for eggs. I understood her disgusted look, and proceeded to take her plate and dump out its content.

"I'm sorry Alice. I don't know why I can't seem to think straight today. I'll make you a fresh batch." I turned to the eggs and couldn't help but grimace, maybe something a little more complicated will keep my mind from wandering.

"How about some Crepes Suzette instead?"

"Isn't that more of a dessert thing?"

"Rose isn't here I don't think it'll matter. But it might take awhile." It was a tedious little warning because whether or not she agreed I was going to make them, flames and all.

"All right." She gave me a look and took a seat. She knew of course. She knew I was freaking out but she didn't say anything, just turned to the window and made herself content with the Central Park view. And I gathered my ingredients and took off.

After I had attained a light crème consistency in my batter I sat down next to Alice. No words had been spoken for the fifteen minutes it had taken me to prepare the batter and I had a feeling no words would be spoken for the two hours it had to sit in the refrigerator. I couldn't have that though, with my hands idle the last thing I wanted to do was to let my head wander.

"Do you think he likes central park?" The first words that I could come up with of course blurted out and Alice laughed.

"Who doesn't love central park?"

"Well I don't know Alice I used to ask the same thing about books and movies."

"True, but maybe he'll change that. For you."

For me? I doubted that man was capable of such empathetic acts.

"I doubt it; he seems more of a self-interest kind of guy." Again Alice laughed, only this time I couldn't help but be pained by it.

"You need to be a little more positive about it Bella. It's the only way you're going to get through this."

"I don't want to just get through my marriage Alice, and I honestly never thought you'd want that either."

"I don't, but we don't have a choice."

"I guess so; I just wish I knew when our choice was taken away. It couldn't be as abrupt as it feels."

"Oh I think you know exactly when our choice was taken away." And there I go again, hinting at unwanted memories, and poking at these barely healed wounds. Alice was looking at me now, I don't know if she was upset but she was examining me and I shifted uncomfortably on instinct.

"Bella, do you think it would've been different if it had been one of us instead of Rose."

"I have a feeling it wouldn't have gotten much better than this."

"It would've been better if it had been you."

"What?" That was meant to come out as a scream, a piercing admittance of shock to force her to an apology. Instead it came out as a withering little voice that seemed starved of any kind of emotion. I don't even know if Alice had heard because she didn't change her expression and made no motion to explain herself.

To prevent the argument part of me was edging to have I stood up, checked on my batter, and walked out. I might've heard her say 'wait' but I needed a little more air; a little less pressure and a little more walking. So I pushed through the door and hastened without turning back.

I walked around central park for about twenty minutes trying to justify Alice's words in my head. On the bright side Rose's words had been completely muted. Not forgotten, but silenced out of shock.

Eventually my legs got weary, and I ran out of breath. It was probably more because of the tears running down my face than my actual physical fitness. I wiped my tears sloppily with the back of my hand and found the nearest bench. I was still capturing some stray tears when I felt a shadow over my head.

"You know crying makes you wrinkle." The familiar voice made me turn my head up to meet his gaze, and the perfectly placed hankie that was being waved in my face.

"Mr. Cullen." I offered his name as a greeting and took the handkerchief from his hands.

"Miss Swan." He offered his own greeting and took a seat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and gave him back the silk cloth after drying up my tears.

"I love the park." He chuckled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was silent though, staring at his green eyes, waiting for him to take back his comment and make some cynical joke about nature. I got a very weird look instead and I ended up laughing a little too loudly. Of course he had to prove me wrong, that seemed to be the only thing he was good at, that and charming the wits out of anything with boobs and long legs.

"Of course you love the park. Of course, of course."

"Alright then, now what are you doing here?"

"Needed some air."

"Well yes, the park seems to be a sufficient place for air." And there was the snarky comment I was expecting.

It was silent after that, and that silence pervaded for a good while. Neither of us moved or talked and at times it seemed like we weren't breathing either. We ended up turning to the scene in front of us and watching for what seemed like forever. There were no romantic feelings or attachments, it honestly just seemed like we were existing for awhile and by some dumb luck we ended up next to each other.

In front of us some old lady was leaning up against a tree. She was by herself and dressed in a faded red dress, put on to match her red lipstick. Her hair seemed more like ghosts a top her hair. Her hands were winding themselves through the grass while she plucked at it like a grade school child. It was the oddest thing to watch, and it was even stranger to watch for as long as we did. The fact that I felt his glances burn holes into the side of my head, despite how brief they were, didn't help the weird factor either.

Unfortunately that wasn't the weirdest thing. Since grade school I have been the English nut amongst my peers. I was always looking for deeper meaning, sometimes in hopeless and meaningless occurrences. So while watching this old lady pulling at the grass I saw no meaning. I saw nothing but some old lady pulling at grass, no significance in the red she wore or the wisps of hair on her head. It was like my head had been cleared out of everything it had ever known. I couldn't process a single thought.

My other senses however clicked into high gear, particularly my sense of smell. Something was pervading my nose and it was enflaming my every thought. It wasn't the park, it smelled more like man.

"Oh dear god." I whispered when realization hit me.

"What's wrong?" He turned to me with a little too much concern for my taste.

"I have to go…"

**Edward's Point Of View **

She practically launched herself off of the bench and ran off leaving a trail of lavender scent to ravel itself around my senses. I was concerned, probably a bit to much, but I didn't follow. I picked myself off of the bench and walked over to the tree.

"Hello Delilah." I greeted the aged beauty under the tree just like I had for the past year.

"Edward, darling, come have a seat with me."

I lowered myself down to her level, probably wrinkling my suit, but I didn't dare complain.

"How are you doing Delilah?"

"I'm doing marvelous. How about you?"

"Pretty damn decent myself." She laughed at my mild profanity before calming down and encasing my right hand between both of hers.

"Did you bring it?" She asked hopeful, looking at me with green eyes that mirrored my own.

"Of course."

I pulled out a tiny ragged copy of The Great Gatsby and started on page 25, like I had yesterday and every day before for a year.

**Author's Note: Oh what has happened. Who is this Delilah? What the hell is going on with Alice? Where's Rose? Why does this chapter feel so rushed (or was that just me)? So many questions to be answered and some of them might be answered in the next chapter but they will all be answered eventually! I promise just keep reading! And please review I love hearing opinions. I know this was a little short but I promise a longer one next time. Now review and let me know your thoughts on the craziness that has ensued in chapter 4. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry I wasn't able to update last week but Christmas was really keeping me busy and the lack of sleep probably resulted in me getting sick. I'm all better now and here to give you guys a nice little holiday gift that I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do ****not own Twilight, or any quotes, characters, songs, movies or pictures that are associated with this story. Everything belongs to there rightful owners and I take no credit for anything other than writing!**

"_Your assumptions are your windows on the world. Scrub them off every once in a while, or the light won't come in." _

― _Isaac Asimov_

**Edward's Point Of View**

I guess you could say I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth, raised in an ivory tower so of course I would grow up to be one of the wealthiest and most successful men in America. That's what I have to constantly berate myself with in order to maintain my façade. God forbid anyone takes a real hard look at me and realizes all the cracks in the mirror. Then again no one every really takes much of a look at the person behind the wads of money. That thought was reassurance enough as I fiddled with some thousand dollar steak and watched my parents bicker over whose turn it was to handle the check. I wasn't ten years old anymore and had no problem paying but it seemed to be their sole mission in life to stun me at an age where I couldn't possibly understand all the bullshit they threw around. So while I was trying to count down the minutes before my escape some girl ten years younger than me decked out in gold was eyeing me as if I was the last drink of water in some forsaken desert. But who was I to complain, sure my parents were divorced and could barely hold pleasant conversation without my presence. Who was I to tell God to go fuck himself if I had everything any man could ask for: wealth, power, looks, and charm. Well almost everything, the lack of romance in my life was why I found myself in this predicament in the first place.

"Eddie, sweetie, don't play with your food." My mom's voice could probably sway any man into giving her the world. It was like soft honey and she played the damsel in distress so well.

"He's not a child Margaret." Unfortunately for my mother my father was more a cynic than a romantic and didn't have any intentions of saving anyone but himself. His voice was always more of a displeased grumble and it always seemed to stick in your ears like cheap glue.

I sighed dramatically, "I need to go," I said with feigned disappointment. My mother pouted a little and I gave her my best sympathetic look.

"You didn't even finish your vegetables." My father added but I dropped my portion of the check and he clamped his mouth shut.

"I doubt you really have somewhere important to be Eddie. You barely said two words to Camilla, don't you think you should stay awhile and converse." She stretched out her s like a snake and looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"I actually really do have somewhere important to be, I have to meet my lawyer halfway across town so I should probably leave now." I made a motion to stand up but my mother's trimmed nails clawed at my wrist and dragged me back down.

"At least have the decency to take her home." She had an innocent face but I knew the commotion that would erupt if I refused her. I pulled out Camilla's share of the check from my wallet, laid on the table with an unpleasant snap and motioned for her to follow. She must've been expecting me to help her out of the chair but I didn't hear any complaints just clumsy heels behind me.

As soon as we made it out of the restaurant, however, I felt her grab for my hand.

"So, Eddie-"

"It's Edward."

"Uhm, okay, Edward. I like Edward better anyways, more sophisticated."

"Of course."

"So, Edward, do you really need to go see that rotten old lawyer of yours. I mean I know you would rather be spending your day with me."

"You shouldn't make assumptions."

"Oh." Her mouth formed the vowel perfectly and she kept it that way for an odd amount of the time. Her lips were plastered red and her eyes looked heavy with some kind of black gunk. I finally stopped walking and turned to face her head on. She showed me her pearly whites and because of my impeccable manners I smiled back. I had to admit I was feeling a little empty, so I gave my watch a quick glance. I had my appointment with Jasper at noon sharp and my watch read 11:30.

"There's a hotel near by why don't you show me why I should choose you over that rotten old lawyer of mine."

Her smile blinded me; she was obviously excited about some commitment she thought I was going to make her. I wasn't in the business of destroying dreams so I allowed her to drag me off to the nearest hotel. I could always make it up to Jasper later, maybe a nice raise.

_Half an Hour Later  
_

"Are you seriously leaving?"

"I don't know why you're so shocked, that little show was anything but convincing."

I probably shouldn't have laughed as I slammed the door shut, and I probably shouldn't have kept laughing while making my way to the elevator. Then again my mocking wasn't going to hurt her as much as the fact that I had stuck her with the room charges. So I laughed on, all the way into the elevator where I was faced with some glamorous looking old lady. I immediately shut my trap and handed her the thousand dollar unopened champagne I had taken from the mini bar. She smiled and wished me a good day when she exited.

"I think that should fix up my karma for the day." I said to myself and made my way out of the hotel.

My car was diligently parked in the front and the driver was quick to open the door so I could slip in before too many people took notice of who I was.

"I hope you remember where Jasper told us to meet him because I sure don't."

"Of course Mr. Cullen." He replied before merging into the traffic.

By the time I got there I knew I was at least a half an hour late, and I was expecting a very pissed off lawyer to greet me at the door. I had never really met him on time and every few meetings or so he would throw a tantrum and threaten to quit. He knew he was my best lawyer, well the only lawyer I actually trusted, so of course I would ease him off the ledge and he would once again deal with my issues with a smile. This time was different, however, and I was a jerk to make such assumptions, because I walked into the hotel restaurant to find my awkward little lawyer laughing it up with three very beautiful women. The hostess gave me her own cheap smile and pointed me in his direction when I refused her offer to walk me there. So I sauntered over there and did a quick examination of all three before getting to close. One of them looked a little too much like Jasper, and I remembered him saying something about a twin sister so I quickly averted my eyes away. The last thing I needed was to be reminded of Jasper's face when I'm in bed with a woman. So I turned my attention to the little one sitting on his left, she looked like she had come straight out of the 1940's and she would've been a natural choice for me but I could see the blonde practically pushing her onto Jasper's lap and I was avert my gaze to the last one. She was beautiful in a subtle kind of way, not what I usually go for. Her hair was brown and nothing special but she had done it in some pretty waves and I appreciated the effort. I guess she would do.

I saw Jasper trying to get out of his seat to meet me but I was quick to urge him back into his seat. I grabbed the nearest waiter in the process and asked him to bring me a chair for their table. The gangly little boy trailed me with the chair until I reached their table and proceeded to place me right between Jasper and his sister. Right across from the doe eyed brunette. She looked at me a little weird, like she hadn't been expecting me but was for some reason still waiting on my arrival.

"Jasper, if I had known you we're planning for us to eat with such lovely women I would've been on time."

Jasper raised an accusing eyebrow at my comment before disregarding it completely. He knew I was lying through my teeth but was obviously to much of a gentleman to admit it.

"You wouldn't have, but regardless this is my sister Rosalie, her friend Alice, and my cousin Bella." He pointed out each one before turning to face them. "And this is my client, Edward Cullen."

I couldn't help but settle my eyes on her, and only her, "Hello Bella."

I was expecting the other two to make a comment about my lack of attention for them but out of the corner of my eye I could see the blonde smiling a little to proudly and the little 1940's pixie trying hard not to laugh. Jasper on the other hand was too preoccupied talking to the waiter to notice the little interaction. Unfortunately Bella had the same reaction and didn't seem to register my greeting. So I turned and greeted the other two who politely nodded and said hello. Jasper came back into the conversation and began his usual reprimand about my lateness.

"I'm sorry, I got a little tied up. I was actually trying to be on time today, you know it's Wednesday." Jasper stopped talking and just nodded, Wednesday being my usual brunch date with my parents. Of course I omitted the young lady I abandoned in some hotel.

So the conversation took off, the blonde was still pushing the little one into Jasper and Bella's eyes were widening by the second and just staring intently at her meal. She had this little salad sitting in front of her and I grimaced at the sight. She was way to skinny, and was in desperate need for some meat on her bones.

"It's a shame what they charge considering how little they give you." Jasper said.

"They give you that much so you don't have much time to consider how bad it tastes." I replied and everyone but Bella laughed.

"You know our Bella here is a fantastic cook." The blonde one chimed in. Bella didn't reply though and the little black haired one started calling out her name. It was useless and she was resorted to cursing her out of whatever daydream she was in. Bella's attention snapped back into place and she looked shocked to find our attention on her.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" She questioned.

"Yes Bella, I was just telling Edward here what a great cook you are." The blonde girl hissed and I flinched on instinct.

"Oh yeah, I love to cook." Bella's voice was barely a whisper.

"That's great. You know I haven't had a home cooked meal since I was like ten. How pathetic is that?" I stepped in when I was sure she would be listening to me. Let's see how long it takes to get her into the trap.

Most women would jump at any chance to invite me anywhere.

"Not pathetic at all." She reassured me.

So maybe this one I had to coax in with a little more time.

"I need to use the ladies' room. Excuse me." She quickly made her escape before I had a chance to respond. The table was silent for an uncomfortable minute or two but eventually the little pixie went after Bella and the blonde chick started up a conversation about some party she had attended a week ago.

"You know who I saw there, that old friend of yours from college. What was his name Jasper, the skinny pathetic little one who was always following me around?"

"Emmet McCarty?" Jasper responded with his I'm not really here voice before craning his neck to see if Bella or Alice we're okay.

"Yeah that one, poor thing has barely grown an inch-" I scoffed at her comment, she was obviously lying because I had just seen Emmet the other day and the guy was anything but small. She gave me a confused look so I smiled as best I could and urged her to continue.

"Well anyways, he was such a sweetheart at the party and he asked me for my number but I had a little emergency and had to run out before I got the chance to give it to him. Do you mind giving me his?"

Jasper finally turned to his sister and gave her a confused look.

"I haven't seen that man since graduation, I have no idea what his number is. And since when are you interested?"

"I told you he just kind of swept me off my feet at the party." She replied a little more bashfully that time.

"I have his number." I finally stepped in and she gave me that same hallelujah look my maid gives me when I tell her to take the day off.

"Here it is." I said and slid the napkin over to her. Jasper had no idea, but I knew that Emmet had been in seriously committed relationship for three years now and I was excited to see how this would play out. Emmet's girl was creepy as hell but he seemed to like her well enough and this blondie seemed to need a good set of talons sunk into her ego.

"Oh thank you so much Edward." She said but I barely heard because in my peripherals I could see Bella and her little pixie friend coming back.

She slid in quietly and Jasper and Rosalie continued some banter about some family occasion they had both missed. I wasn't interested in any of it so I turned my attention to the little doe eyed girl sitting across from me.

"So Miss Swan, you managed to escape before I could question you further about those culinary skills of yours."

"It's just not something you can explain, like a great movie or an amazing book. You have to taste it yourself. Make up your own opinions." She smiled through it but I could tell it was fake, especially since the blonde one physically relaxed like her star actress had finally mastered her lines.

"Well, food is one thing, I'll give you that. I will have to taste your cooking to see if you really have some sort of magical ability in the kitchen. But who has the time for movies and books anyways, other people's opinions are great for that sort of thing."

I was trying to make a joke but she looked at me like I had shattered all her hopes and dreams.

"What do you mean who has time for books and movies? What the hell do you do all day that you can't stop and read or appreciate a good movie?" I was a little shocked to see her freak out like that but I recovered quickly to meet the challenge in her eyes.

"Some of us work for our living Miss Swan."

"Well God forbid you have to work and read in one lifetime."

"I don't know why you're getting so upset. Why does it matter to you if I read and watch movies?"

I don't really know what was running through her head, or even what her response had been to my comment. But I did notice how flustered she was, and how disarrayed her hair had gotten, she seemed a little out of breath like someone had just taken her favorite toy and she was ready to throw a tantrum.

"Wow, you must be great in bed." The words made their way out of my mouth before my brain really had any time to approve but I couldn't find my self regretting it when I saw the quick flash of red on her face, her eyes turned in saucers and she almost looked like she was going to cry. Jasper must of noticed her distress and tried to step in with some lame comment that made his voice crack but I couldn't seem to register what it was.

"Well it has to be true. I'm never wrong about these things. Any woman who's willing to argue about something as stupid as books like that has to be good in bed."

"And anyone who's stupid enough to call books stupid has to be as worthless as any generic compliment that comes out of their mouth!"

Those were the last words I heard her say, the rest seemed a blur and before I knew it she was gone and me and Jasper were in my car heading god knows where.

"Listen, I need to go home so I'll just come to your house tomorrow morning okay." Jasper said and I nodded before giving the driver his address.

When I finally made it home it was dark, I had run my tank dry driving around the city watching people stumble around their lives before having the courage to come home.

The place was beautiful and barely lived in but it wasn't dead silent. It was still pretty early, my watch read 6:45, and I could hear her shuffling around her room. So I stepped quietly and left my shoes at the door before making my way to her door. I knocked lightly three times and counted to 13 and as always she opened right when I finished.

"Eddie, darling, you're late." She commented and I agreed even though I knew I was on time, I was never late for her.

"I'm sorry Delilah, but I'm here now do you need help?"

"Of course sweetheart! I have this big party tomorrow and can't seem to find anything to wear." She had a blinding smile as she pulled me into her room. I sat on the edge of the bed where I always did, with my legs crossed like I was ten again. There was a pile of dresses on the bed, in the same order as the day before, and just like yesterday she shuffled through all of them before choosing the red one at the bottom. She made her way to the walk in closet and we began an all to familiar dance. She came out with a different dress every time, in the same order as always. She would laugh and gush about all the handsome men who were going to buy her drinks tonight. She was so darn excited for a tomorrow that would never come. But she was happy dancing around discarded clothes in her favorite blue dress and I was happy living in her delusion for a couple more hours before she would get tired and drift off without me. Then I was left alone and my house slipped into a deathly silence, I had no other choice but to dream on with her.

**Author's Note: My favorite chapter so far! I made it extra long for you guys and I hope you take it as an apology for my lateness and as a belated Christmas gift. So please leave me some reviews and let me know what you think of Edward's twisted little head! But other than that have a wonderful week and a happy new year if we don't see each other before then. Review review review! **


End file.
